


Haikyuu!! Drabbles & One Shots

by Bokuhoeto



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuhoeto/pseuds/Bokuhoeto
Summary: I mean, who doesn't want to date their favorite character?





	1. Intro to the Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Send me things! I love writing angsty things and cutesy fluff stuff and also sin. I love sin. I'll also do poly relationships  
> Tags will be added later on!

Hello all! I'm Bokuhoeto and this is going to be for my drabbles and one shots! I'll write for anyone and write pretty much anything and **the only rules I have are that I don't do daddy kinks or incest**. Brother and sister interactions are perfectly fine with me, but nothing with feelings for each other. That's a no.

That's really all I can think. I'm okay with writing gore and death, so no problem there.

But send in some prompts or ideas and I'll get to writing!

 


	2. Stuck (Kageyama Tobio SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know if you keep making those faces you'll stay like that forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader teases Kageyama for glaring/scowling all the time.

"Kageyama why are you always mad?" you ask the first year with a tilt of your head.

  
Genuine confusion sets on his face for a moment and he stops drink the milk he's squeezing in his hand. But as quickly as it came,the confusion is replaced with his normal icy stare. "I'm not always mad."  
  
"Come on, you gotta loosen up your face or something!" you take hold of his cheeks and move them around. His lips are pursed and he has to let go of the straw that he was drinking out of. You can practically feel the heat radiating off of him from embarrassment. Feel? You can see it in his red face that he's flustered beyond comprehension.  
  
His blue eyes are widen and he honestly not sure what to do. No one has ever had enough guts to grab him by the face like you were. It didn't help that he kind of sort of had feelings for you.  
  
"You know if you keep making those faces you'll stay like that forever." you tease him, letting go of his cheeks as he swats them away. "But I don't think I'd complain since you'd look cute either way."  
  
Kageyama's first reaction was something that he regretted. His eyes widen and the milk he was holding onto was now squeezed forcefully from the carton and onto both you and him.  
  
"Kageyama!" you flinch back, the scowl that he normally wore was now adorning your own face. "Why...?" you whine, sighing as you get the milk off of you face.  
  
This was another point where he had no idea what to do or say. "I-I'm...-"  
  
"It's fine." you shake your head and sigh again. "Now we smell like milk. Jeez Kageyama what's your deal today? You seem off."  
  
"I'm not off..." he grumbles, the stern look was painted back on but this time he was staring at the ground.  
  
"Seriously, and now you look all mad again. What's it take to get you to actually smile for once? Have you even ever smiled before?"  
  
"Of course I have!" he says in defense a little too quickly. It makes you chuckle.  
  
"I think you're lying! So! Would you smile if we went and got some food together after your volleyball practice today? If you smile I'll pay~" you bribe him. "It can be kinda like.. a date? Only if you want it to though!"  
  
A screech is heard in the background. "A date?! How did Bakageyama get a date before me?!"  


In all honesty, Tobio wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten a date either.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but it's all I had time for today! Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are appreciated and I love seeing feedback! Thank you for reading ^^


	3. Subtle (Ushijima Wakatoshi) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ushiwaka? My Ushiwaka? Jealous? Nooo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ushijima being a jealous boyfriend because his girlfriend is popular and cute

Ushijima was watching you chat from the lunch table as he ate his food silently. He knew that you were going to make your way over to the table that he sat at eventually, but when you were constantly stopped by others and you and him didn't get much time together, it made him a little impatient and jealous to know that other people were taking the time that you could have been with him.

He watched you enthusiastically smile and chuckle with your friends. He could only wonder when they would finally let you go or when you would politely excuse yourself from the conversation to talk to him instead. Ushijima wanted to hear about how your day had been so far, even if school wasn't yet over.

It wasn't too long until you waved to your friend and started to walk over to Wakatoshi. "Hello Waka-kun~" you greet him, sitting down right beside him. You don't forget to say your greetings to his other friends that are sitting around him as well. "How has your day been?"

 _'I was suppose to be the one to ask you that'_ he thinks to himself. "It was fine. Nothing eventful. There were a few tests that I took but I studied for them."

"Well that's good. So you think you did well on them?"

He nods, chewing the food that he has in his mouth. Ushijima swallows before asking you the same question.

Letting out a sigh, you shake your head. "It's been a bit stressful so far. I've been doing things for the volleyball club, there are student council things that need to get done- which reminds me there's a meeting after school..-" you say more to yourself to make it a reminder, "and I've been the one running the errands for the teachers today for some reason. Also I got confessed to by a 1st year? That was a bit strange since most people know that I'm dating you."

You barley notice that his chewing had slowed down, yet he still carried the same stoic face as usual. It was still enough for you to see that there was a subtle chance in his demeanor.

"Ushiwaka? _My_ Ushiwaka? ...Jealous? Nooo~" there was no way you could hide the playful teasing tone in your voice.

"I'm not. As long as you turned them down."

"Are you sure you aren't jealous? It's okay to be, you know? I mean, someone could have swept me off my feet! You wouldn't be jealous of that?"  your head tilts to the side while you eye him, waiting for a response.

It takes a minute for him to say something back to you, but you wait. "I wouldn't have allowed that."

"What would you have done about it? Hm?" you rest your elbow on the table and place your chin in your hand.

Tendou decides to butt into the conversation. "I don't exactly think that anyone would want to pick a fight with Ushiwaka." he laughs, "Anyone who does has got a screw loose or something!"

"Aww Waka-kun would you fight someone for me?"

He ponders the question for a moment. "I don't want to be suspended from school."  

You hit his arm playfully and pout. "Wakatoshi be more romantic!"

But truth be told, with that cute look on your face, there was nothing that he wouldn't do for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Leave a comment/feedback and some prompts if you want to! 
> 
> Also I see Ushijima as being a very subtle jealous boyfriend. It's hard to recognize it since he's generally a stoic person. I hope I got him right though... I'm not use to writing for him so I don't get a lot of practice.


	5. Arm Wrestling (Dad!Iwaizumi SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your daughter takes on her dad in an arm wrestling match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on my deviantart (heichuu) but I thought I would post it here because I haven't updated this in months so have some cute dad!iwa and daughter interaction!  
> *I've named her so I hope you don't mind that! I know some people don't like it but it's just easier for me. I hope you still like it though because I had fun writing this!

"Dad! Dad! Daaad!" your four year old daughter Kyori repeated her father's name over and over. 

"Kyori I'm bishy." he told her with his toothbrush in his mouth as he got ready for the barbecue that his and his volleyball teammates have been having for the past few years now. 

"You're what?" the girl tilted her head to the side, not understanding what he was saying from brushing his teeth. "What's bishy mean? You mean bitchy?" 

His green eyes widened and he quickly spit out the toothpaste. "Busy! I said busy! Kyori don't say that! Where did you hear that?" he scolded her, but he had a fairly good intuition to where she had picked up that word from. Oikawa.

"Uncle Oikawa says that about you sometimes." she told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "And that you're mean to him sometimes- but don't tell Uncle Oikawa I told you! It was suppose to be a secret okay?! He even bought me some ice cream and candy so I wouldn't tell you!" 

"Oh? And what else did Uncle Oikawa tell you about me?" his interest was peaked, knowing that that piece of trash rambled to his daughter about him. 

"He said that setters are prettier than the ace! Uncle Oikawa is really pretty too don't you think daddy?" 

"Trashykawa isn't nearly as pretty as you or your mom though, don't you think?" Iwaizumi asks the little girl, crouching down and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Why don't you go and finish getting dressed? I'm sure mommy will help you if you ask. We'll leave after you're all done okay?" he goes over to the clothes he had laid out for himself and puts on his button up shirt and jeans. 

Kyori had already bolted out of the room, shouting for you as she ran down the hallway. You were already dressed and ready, simply waiting for your husband. But when you heard her feet pounding on the floor and her small voice yelling to you. "Mommy! Mommy!! I need to get ready now and then we can leave!" she shouted, her green eyes that matched her father's were wide and excited. 

"Well here's your shirt that you didn't put on." you open up the shirt so that you can put it over her head and she hurries over to get it on as fast as she can. You could tell how excited the little girl was to play with a few of the kids that were going to be there. Once the shirt was on her she tore from her bedroom once again and went straight back to Iwaizumi. 

"Daddy are you ready?!" 

He jump a little, not expecting her back so soon. "Let me just tie my shoes Kyori." he tells his daughter as his fingers lace up his shoes quickly and after that's finished, he stands from the bed. "Okay, now I'm ready." he chuckles softly when the smile on her face lights up even more and now she's grabbing his hand and dragging him out of his room, yelling for you as she leads him down the staircase. 

 

It wasn't a long drive down to the park where they were having the barbecue and got there fairly quickly. Iwaizumi helped Kyori out of her car seat and you all walked to the gathering. Your daughter ran ahead of you two and almost immediately began playing and shouting with a few of the children that were there. 

"Iwa-chaaan~!" you hear the familiar voice of Iwaizumi's best friend and he walks up to the both of you. "Hello (Y/N)-chan~" he greets with a smile and a tilt of his head. You notice your husband's eye twitches slightly at the slightly taller man in front of him and you wonder why. But this was a normal thing to happen between the two so you shrugged it off. 

"Why do you still call me that, Trashykawa?" Iwaizumi asked with a sigh.

"You're so mean!" he said in an exaggeratedly hurt tone, throwing his hands up in mock hurt. 

Iwa just shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes, walking ahead of Oikawa with you and to his former team members to catch up. 

"Iwaizumi is finally here!" Hanamaki called out as he noticed his former vice captain approaching, a smirk was growing on his features. "I've been waiting to arm wrestle you again and I won't lose this time!" he triumphantly told him, pointing his finger to his face.

Said man rose his eyebrows. "Oh really now, Hanamaki?" he walked over to a table, sitting down and he put his arm up. "You've never won before, so let's see how this goes." he teases the light brown haired spiker who takes a seat across from him. 

This was a tradition that happened at these barbeques. Hanamaki always challenged Iwaizumi to an arm wrestling match which always resulted in him losing. With everyone watching the two, there were more challengers after he had beaten Hanamaki.

"Now don't get upset when I beat you again Takahiro. This is your only chance that you have to you better put up a fight." Iwa taunts, smirking at him as they clasp hands. 

Oikawa made his way over and was now the referee and you hear him yell "Go!" signaling the two to start their match. It wasn't difficult to tell who was going to win by the look on Hanamaki's face which was soon turning a slight red at the exertion. On the other hand, Iwaizumi wasn't breaking a sweat at all. All too quickly, the match ends with Takahiro's hand on the table and Iwaizumi smirking triumphantly. 

"Maybe next time- or not." he lets out a laugh and starts to stand but you hear small and fast footsteps approaching the group of people.

"My turn! My turn!" Kyori shouts, her hand raised high in the air like she wants to get picked next for something. You understand she wants to arm wrestle her father and you chuckle. 

"Looks like you have some more competition, Iwa." you chuckle and step aside since your daughter was trying to push you aside so she could get the chair more quickly. 

He smiles and sits back down. "You think you can beat me Kyori?" he asks her, raising his eyebrows as his smile widens slightly at her. 

"Yeah! I can do it!" she bounces on her knees in the seat and she puts her hand in his. "Okay I'm ready!" 

A few chuckles were heard from the people standing around. Oikawa is still the referee and he yells out another, "Go!" before the little girl is trying her hardest to bring her father's arm down. 

An amused smile graces Iwaizumi's face as he feigns how hard he's working and his arm goes down slowly in the direction of his daughter's. She starts to use her other hand to push his down to try and win faster. Kyori let's out little grunts as she almost gets him down to the table completely. "Ughhhh!" With one final push with all of her might and body, his hand touches the table. 

"Aw man you got me Kyori!" he smiles at her seeing how proud she looks at herself for winning an arm wrestling match against her dad. 

"You know you're the only one who's ever beaten your dad, Kyori-kun!" Oikawa speaks up and bends down to the little girl who is still grinning, her cheeks probably hurting from it. 

At the mention of her being the only one to beat him, her pride swells even more and her eyes grow wide. "Really?! Even you haven't even beaten him Uncle Oikawa??" 

"Nope," the former setter shakes his head. "Not even me." 

"Ha! In your face Trashykawa!" Her small fingers point to his face that struck with obvious offence and as soon as she had called Oikawa that, Iwa had began laughing, holding his stomach.

"W-Wha?? How rude!" he immediately turns to Iwaizumi and frowns. "You taught her that?! Iwa-chan you're so rude!" 

As soon as his laughing had died down, a smug yet proud look adorned his features. "Well I didn't tell her to call you Trashykawa so that was all on her own."


	6. I've Given Up on You (Kageyama Tobio) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is tired of pining after you for so long, in the end he's given up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the angst!

This was a part in the songfic!series I was working on and this is from the song is "I've Given Up on You" by Realfriends. But instead of using verses of the song for this fic, I'm just using one or two lines from it! *warning it's angst (((((:

[www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbZO8N…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbZO8Nyvkjs)   
  
***  
  
    He felt like he could do anything when you were around. When you were there cheering for the team at a game, he felt like everything he did somehow got better, all because of your presence. Maybe you were their good luck charm? After all, when you didn't show up for games, they lost.   
  
    Kageyama never acted on his love though, thinking it was for the best since you were a third year and him a first year. He didn't know _what_  to do in the first place. But there was always the chance that if you didn't accept his confession, you would be graduating soon and he wouldn't have to see you and feel embarrassed. Then again, there was the chance that you would accept it and share the same feelings, then you would be graduating. He had a bit of a problem on his hands at the moment.   
  
    He was harshly snapped out of his thoughts when a volleyball came slamming into the back of his head. The small culprit had his hand over his mouth in a flash and he quickly scurried back to the wall. Slowly the taller boy turned around, glaring at the orange haired server.   
  
    "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry Kageyama!" he yells out, trying to keep his distance from the first year that's making his way towards him.   
  
    "Kageyama are you okay?" you ask him from the stands where you were sitting. Immediately his face heated up and turned red.  He stopped in his tracks, his sight no longer set on the boy who had served into the back of his head.   
  
    "I'm fine..." he grumbles out, clearly embarrassed that you had seen him get hit and spacing out.   
  
    You raised an eyebrow at him seeing his flushed cheeks and looked to Daichi, scrunching your face. The captain just shrugged and called the two of them back over to finish practice with Hinata keeping his distance from his friend. But soon the practice was over and the boys all went to the club room to change.   
  
    The captain was the first to come out, talking to you for a moment before leaving in a hurry. "Bye I'll see you tomorrow!" he calls out, waving to you as he left.   
  
    You start to walk but the first year setter comes up next to you. "(L/n)! Um.. You aren't walking with Sawamura today?" he asks as you stop and turn to him.   
  
    "Hi Kageyama~ " you smile sweetly, "No, not today, he said he had something he had to get done and was in a hurry."   
  
     "Oh, well... Can I walk you home then?" Kageyama asks awkwardly, the words didn't effortlessly roll of his tongue and he somewhat stuttered them out.   
  
    "I mean, if you want to. Of course you don't have to, but I do enjoy the company." you offer another sweet grin and he can feel the way his heart if fluttering knowing that you're smiling at him. He's nervous and you can tell, but you don't say anything to him, knowing he wouldn't like it and probably just act all grumpy. The light color on the apples of his cheeks and the tips of his ears in a dead giveaway.   
  
    "O..Okay." he nods harshly a few times, the action making you giggle as you start to walk with him.   
  
    "So is your head alright? Looks like you got hit pretty hard."   
  
    "Hinata doesn't even serve that hard. I'm fine, really." he's trying to act tough, telling you that he's alright but it did hurt- not that he would ever admit that to you though.   
  
    "You're lucky it wasn't Oikawa, now that one would have hurt!" you let out a small laugh but you notice that Kageyama didn't join you in your laughter, or give any sort of response at all for that matter. "Did I say something wrong...?" your words were slow since you didn't know what you did to make him so silent and angry all of a sudden.   
  
    "How do you know Oikawa?"   
  
    "The real question would be who doesn't?" hesitantly you give a chuckle and look up to him, but he still has a frown etched on his face. "Well, I have been to most of the team's matches and I've seen him serve before.." Seeing his reaction to even the third year's name, you didn't want to mention the other reason to why you knew him.   
  
    Soon you didn't even have to. When you arrived at your house, Oikawa was about to knock on your front door. "Thanks for walking me home Kageyama."   
  
    When Oikawa heard yours and Tobio's voice, he turned to the two of you. "(F/N)-chaaan~! I was just coming over to see you!" he calls out as he takes long strides towards you. His arms wrap around your waist and you can feel the rage that Kageyama is emitting. You don't know what he's thinking or why, but you know that he's enraged at the fact Oikawa was even in his presence. "Tobio-chan?? What are you doing here?" You felt his grip on you tighten.   
  
    Kageyama was silent for a moment. "I was walking her home. I wanted her to get here safe." and with those words being said, the first year setter turned and walked away.   
  
    "Thank you for bringing my (F/N)-chan home Tobio~!" you heard the way Tooru thanked him, like he was mocking the poor boy. Tobio didn't respond with words, but you saw the way his fists clenched at his sides when he said ' _My (f/n)'._  
  
    He was the one that wanted to call you his. But Oikawa had gotten you first. It had to be Oikawa. It **had**  to be Oikawa of all the people you had to date. Why were you in his arms and not his? Kageyama's head was filled with questions- most he didn't even want answers to in the first place.   
  
    When he finally arrived home, he went up to his room and tossed his bags in the corner. He threw himself onto the mattress, face first in his pillow and groaned. It hurt him. It hurt to know you weren't alone and that he couldn't be the one to fix that. But instead he had to watch his rival- the one who got anything and everything he wanted-including you.   
  
    That night he couldn't sleep. He thought about the things he was suppose to say to you tonight. Kageyama had told himself when he was walking you home, that tonight was going to be the night that he finally told you his feelings. The last thing he thought was that Oikawa was going to be the one to ruin his plan.  
  
    What was he going to do now? He had always thought that you were there for him and that you shared at least some of the feelings that he had. But knowing that when you had come to an Aoba Jousai game and that you were routing for Oikawa and not him, it made him rethink his feelings.   
  
  
  
    This had gone on for days, then weeks. Kageyama distanced himself from you and you took notice in this the day it happened, which was right after he found out Oikawa was your boyfriend. You wanted to confront him about it but he had never let you get close to him again. Whenever you would try and talk to him, he would turn his head and walk away.   
  
    Finally you had had enough of his little game and after their practice was over, "Kageyama? I need to talk to you." When he didn't respond and just kept walking to the club room to change, you took his arm. "What did I do wrong?!" you tried not to yell but you couldn't help that your voice was raised- you were upset.  
  
    Kageyama frowned hearing you say that. He made you think that you had done something wrong- but nothing was your fault. "You didn't do anything wrong." he finally spoke, his words didn't have their usually harshness to them like you expecting. "I just," he takes a pause and breathes for a moment. "I just gave up. I gave up on you."   
  
    You were utterly confused. "You say that it isn't my fault but how can I not think that when you say something like that...? I don't know what I did but I'm sorry! I just want to talk to you again! Have you given up on being friends with me..?" the last sentence came out quieter than you intended but nonetheless he still heard it.   
  
    "No. I've given up on being more than friends with you. You have Oikawa and how can I compete with that?"   
  
    "Being my boyfriend isn't a competition Tobio. My love and affection isn't something that's won- it's earned. And... Oikawa just happen to earn it first." You stay silent for a few moments, hoping he would say something but he didn't. "What do you want me to do...? I still want to be your friend but I feel like you aren't going to allow it because of all this."   
  
    "There's nothing I can do about you dating him." Kageyama shrugged his shoulders and looked away from you. "But if I could do something, I'd have you break up with him."   
  
    You were a bit dumbfounded by his admittance to wanting you to break up with Oikawa just to be with him. But when you spoke this time, you were furious. "That's... Do you know how selfish that is?! You want me to break up with my boyfriend all because he's your rival and you're mad that he got the girl?!"  
  
    "Well I'm sorry that I'm jealous!"   
  
    "So you don't want me to be happy with Oikawa because of your jealousy?! Kageyama that's childish!" your fists were clenched at your sides and you could see he was doing the same.   
  
    "I want you to be happy with me!" he yelled out at you, his cheeks flushed a bright red and he relaxed his balled up fists. His shoulders slumped and he gazed shifted elsewhere once more. "I need to change." Quickly, he turned on his feet and went up the stairs to the club room. You did the same, but left in the other direction.  
  
    He knew that you were going to leave, but a part of him had hoped you would have waited for him. He felt awful about the words he had said and that he just left you because he didn't want to leave on a bad note. So hurriedly, he put on his clothes and rushed from the club room with strange looks from his teammates who were getting dressed at their own pace.   
  
    "(Y/N)!" the first year setter rushed after you as he saw your fleeting figure in the dim street lights. "(Y/N)! Wait!" his voice sounded slightly panicked and you slowed your pace. His footsteps grew louder as he got closer to you. "I'm sorry.." he said it very awkwardly like he didn't want to, or maybe uncertain of what to say to you first. "I already said before I was sorry for being jealous and I am... and I'm sorry.. that I was being a bad friend. I should be happy that you're happy."   
  
    You were quiet for a few seconds before looking up at him before saying in a soft voice, "So we're friends again?"   
  
    "When were we not?"   
  
    "Well you know.. I just thought after we were fighting... I don't know.." you stumble over your words and your eyes move from side to side.   
  
    Suddenly the dark haired boy pulled you into an unexpected hug. "Don't worry. We're always going to be friends." and as quick as the hug started, it ended. "I'll walk you home again."   
  
    You nod and start to make you way to your house, shoving your hands into your jacket pockets. Tobio glanced over at you, noticing that your hands were cold. But he didn't act on it, as much as he wanted to take your hands out and put them in his, he refrained.   
  
    The two of you made small take on the way, but neither of you spoke of Oikawa or the fight that had happened. You could tell that Kageyama was hurting, and that hurt you. There was a part of you that wanted to be with Tobio- but was it out of pity for the younger boy or that you actually had feeling for him. Sadly, you opted for the first option.   
  
    Soon enough though, you arrived at your house. "Thanks for walking me home Kageya-"  
  
    "(Y-Y/n)?" a familiar stuttering voice interrupted you thanking Kageyama for taking you back to your house safely.   
  
    When you quickly turned around you saw Oikawa sitting on the small white swing in front of your house. He was a shivering mess in his fluffy coat and scarf. "Oikawa!" your eyes widen in concern seeing your boyfriend in the freezing cold. "How long have you been here?" you ask him in a hurried manner.   
  
    "Maybe 20 minutes. Not too long, don't worry!" Oikawa replies with a soft smile. You can tell that he knows Tobio is there, but is just ignoring the fact for now.  
  
    Sighing you grab your keys and open the door. "Go inside and make coffee or something to warm yourself up!"   
  
    He smiles once more at you, and casts a quick glance to the younger setter. A soft kiss was pressed against your lips and you could have sworn you could see a smug smirk. "Thank you (Y/n)-chan~" you hurry him into your house where it's warmer after he gives you a kiss.   
  
    Turning around to face Tobio you ask, "Kageyama do you want to come inside and grab a cup of tea or coffee?"   
  
    He shakes his head. "No. I'm okay.. I don't live too far away from here. But thanks." he doesn't smile and he doesn't look at you, he simply turns away and walks towards the train station. You could hear him mutter something under his breath, but you didn't quiet catch it.   
  
    Before he's can't hear you though, you shout a proper thank you for walking you home. His response was just a wave, still not turning around.   
  
    "Don't worry Oikawa- I've given up on her."


	7. First Kiss (Kuroo Tetsurou) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was your first kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot I had on my tumblr and I still really like it!

 "Have you even had your first kiss?“ Kuroo nudges you, giving you a smirk.  
  
 "What? Of course I have!” you  answer a little too quickly and pause for a moment. “Have you?  
  
 "Ohoho? Now have you?” He completely ignores the fact that you asked him the same question. “And who was it with?”  
  
 "I’ll tell you if you tell me.“  
  
 "No you go first.” Kuroo tries to get you to tell him first. It’s not like he minds that you’ve kissed someone. He minds that he wasn’t your first.  
  
 "Is this your way of saying that you haven’t kissed anyone?“ it was your turn to smirk up at the taller male.  
  
 "Huh? Do you expect someone that’s this handsome to no have kissed anyone??” he says, feigning a hurt tone with a hand over his heart.   
  
 You roll your eyes with a smile on your face. “So who was your first kiss? Hmmm~?”  
  
 Kuroo doesn’t say anything for a moment before he finally does. “Someone that I’ve had feelings for, for a long time. I’m not really sure how they feel about me, but I’m pretty sure they like me too. I can’t really be sure, but I think I will be in a minute.” he ends his sentence and stops walking, grabbing your shoulder to make you stop and turn to face him.  
  
 "What are you doing?“ you ask him curiously, yet you had a bit of an inkling of what was about to happen.  
  
 The volleyball captain looks a little nervous, and his eyes keep looking over your head until he finally leans down to your level. You start to get nervous and flustered yourself, when you realize that his slightly chapped lips are finally meeting your own.  
  
 It wasn’t a long kiss, but it seemed short lived. It was something that you wanted more of and when he pulled back, you grabbed his tie, pulling him back down to kiss him once again.  
  
 "You wanna know who my first kiss was?” you question against his lips. With no time for him to answer, you tell him. “His name is Kuroo Tetsurou.”


End file.
